


Camping

by areumdawn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Comfort, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Felix hanya ingin pergi berkemah dengan Changbin. Namun Felix tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perkemahan ini membuat mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaannya satu sama lain.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintymina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintymina/gifts), [seawant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawant/gifts).



> Oneshot ini aku dedikasikan untuk pembacaku dan juga yang sudah berhasil menebak tulisanku di ficfest skzbesiberani!
> 
> Happy Reading. ♡

Akhir pekan seharusnya menjadi ajang untuk memamerkan liburan bersama teman, keluarga, dan kekasih. Namun tidak berlaku bagi Changbin, ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang sudah mendekati _deadline_.

Saat sedang berkutat dengan layar laptopnya, pintu unitnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Changbin mengusap keningnya, bunyi pintu yang terbuka ini telah membuyarkan fokusnya.

Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok Felix dengan ransel kebesarannya, seperti ingin pergi berpetualang.

Changbin menghela napasnya, "Mau ngapain?" tanyanya.

Felix tersenyum canggung, "Lagi sibuk, ya?"

Lelaki dengan surai hitam legamnya mengangguk, "Iya, lagi banyak tugas gue. Lo mau ngapain ke sini?"

Felix menghampirinya. Seperti biasa ketika ia bertemu Changbin, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memegang bisep miliknya. 

" _Camping_ , yuk, Bin?" bisik Felix.

Changbin dengan sigap menolak, " _Skip_. Gue banyak tugas, nggak bisa ditinggal. Kalo lo mau _camping_ ajak Hyunjin aja," tukasnya.

Felix mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia tidak suka dengan perkataan Changbin, "Serius, nih? Beneran nggak apa-apa gue pergi sama Hyunjin?"

Pertanyaan dari Felix lantas membuat Changbin memikirkan kembali perkataannya yang menyuruhnya pergi bersama Hyunjin.

Hey! Ayolah, Changbin tidak bisa membiarkan sahabat—atau seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi ini pergi dengan lelaki lain.

Changbin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dan sepersekian detik jemarinya sudah bermain di atas surai merah muda milik Felix.

"Ya udah, ayo. Mau _camping_ di mana, sih, emangnya?" tanya Changbin.

Felix kembali menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya, "Di Daegu! Ada _campsite_ di sana. Kemarin gue habis survei, dan ternyata _review-_ nya bagus-bagus!" ujarnya antusias.

Changbin menutup laptopnya dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Gue harus bawa apa aja?"

Felix terlihat bingung, pasalnya ia hanya membawa untuk keperluan primer saja, "Ya... Yang biasa dibawa untuk _camping_..." ujarnya bingung.

Changbin mendecih, "Cih, ngajakin _camping_ tapi masih belum _prepare_."

Felix mendengus, "Kata siapa?! Ini gue bawa ransel!" ucapnya tidak terima.

Changbin tertawa, "Iya, iya, gitu aja marah. Gue prepare dulu deh. Tunggu sebentar."

##

Setibanya di _Donghwa Campsite_ yang terletak di Kota Daegu, mereka segera mendirikan tendanya. Dengan kemampuan Changbin yang mumpuni dan berkat organisasi pencinta alam yang pernah ia ikuti, ia sanggup mendirikan tenda dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Felix bertepuk tangan melihat kepiawaian Changbin dalam membangun tenda, "Temen gue hebat banget!"

Changbin terkekeh, "Iya, lah. Seo Changbin," ucapnya bangga.

"Lo bawa _sleeping bag_ nggak?" tanya Changbin.

Yang ditanya matanya berkedip-kedip, "Hah?"

Changbin mendekati Felix dan menatapnya dengan intens, "Jangan bilang lo nggak bawa?"

Felix menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu tersenyum, "Hehe, lupa."

Changbin menepuk dahinya, "Astaga Felix... Jadi isi ransel lo itu apa aja?"

"Ramyun, biskuit, coklat, dan—" Felix menggantung perkataannya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Changbin penasaran.

" _Red wine_... Hehe," kekeh Felix.

Changbin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu ia semakin mendekat pada lelaki yang lebih muda, "Ini lo sengaja, ya, nggak bawa _sleeping bag_?"

Felix menggeleng, "G-gue beneran lupa!" alibinya.

Changbin tersenyum menyeringai, dan mendudukkan dirinya di tanah. Mengambil kayu-kayu bakar di sekitarnya dan mencoba untuk menyalakan api unggun.

"Bantu gue pasang api unggun, gue laper. Lo bawa ramyun banyak, 'kan?" tanya Changbin.

Felix mengangguk, "Banyak, kok. Sengaja gue bawa banyak karena lo suka makan."

Changbin beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati Felix, lalu menggelitikinya, "Ngeledek terus kerjaan lo."

Felix terkikik geli, "Ampun, Tuan Muda Changbin~"

##

Setelah urusan perut sudah terisi, Changbin dan Felix duduk dengan perut kenyang sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang. 

Felix bersandar pada lengan Changbin, "Bin, lo mau tau nggak?"

Changbin berdehem, "Hm, udah tau."

"Emang apa?" tanya Felix.

"Gue udah tau kalo lo keturunan _superman_ alias basi banget Lee Felix," sahut Changbin.

Felix mendesis, "Ish! Bukan itu!" serunya.

Changbin tertawa renyah, "Terus apa dong?"

Felix menunjuk langit tersebut dan membuat gugusan bintang, "Lo percaya nggak kalo bintang jatuh terus kita _make a wish_ , dan _wish_ kita terkabul?" tanyanya.

Changbin mengangguk, "Percaya aja."

Felix memainkan jemari kiri Changbin, "Alasannya?"

Changbin tersenyum, "Sebenernya seminggu yang lalu gue liat bintang jatuh, terus gue _make a wish_. Dan, ya... terkabul," ucapnya.

"Emang _wish_ lo apa?" tanya Felix.

" _Wish_ gue?" Changbin menghela napasnya, "Ngeliat langit yang penuh taburan bintang bareng lo," lanjutnya.

Felix menatap lelaki yang lebih tua di atasnya setahun itu. Yang ditatap, balik menatapnya. Membuat jarak keduanya sangat dekat.

Changbin segera menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan memagut bibir lelaki manis yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Felix terbuai dalam ciuman Changbin, ia tidak tahu bahwa Changbin adalah seorang _good kisser_.

Menit telah berlalu. Setelah kegiatan mereka tadi, Changbin maupun Felix menjadi canggung dan suasana menjadi hening. Meskipun Changbin terlihat santai, dalam hatinya merutuki sikap gegabahnya. Felix sendiri disibukkan dengan pikirannya, berusaha mencerna makna dari ciuman mereka tadi.

Changbin membuka suara, berusaha memecah keheningan, "Lix?"

"Ya?" sahut Felix.

"Udah ngantuk?"

Felix menggangguk kecil, "Iya..."

"Ayo tidur," ajak Changbin.

Mata Felix terbelalak, "Tidur bareng?!"

Changbin menyeringai, "Emangnya lo mau tidur di mana lagi? Lo sendiri aja nggak bawa _sleeping bag_."

"Iya, sih... ya udah, deh," ujar Felix pasrah.

##

Saat Changbin sudah membentangkan kantung tidur miliknya, ia memanggil Felix agar berbaring di sampingnya. Felix menurut dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan canggung. Pikiran tentang ciuman singkat tadi sangat mengganggunya.

Ukuran kantung tidur Changbin terbilang lumayan besar, namun tetap saja sempit jika dipakai untuk dua orang dewasa. Tubuh mereka berhimpitan, membuat salah satunya harus mengalah dengan memberi tempat.

"Sempit, ya?" tanya Changbin.

Felix mengangguk, "Iya, tapi nggak apa-apa, kok."

Changbin menggerakkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangannya, "Sini, Lix. Ubah posisi aja, biar lo nggak kesempitan."

"Gimana?" Felix bingung.

"Lo tidur gue peluk aja sini," tukas Changbin.

Hati Felix sudah tidak berbentuk untuk saat ini, ia memilih diam dan mengikuti perintah Changbin untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Jemari Changbin bermain di atas surai merah muda milik Felix, sambil sesekali menyanyikan lagu tidur. Felix seperti bayinya saja.

Saat Felix ingin memejamkan matanya, Changbin membuka suara, "Lix," panggilnya.

Felix berdehem, "Hm?"

" _I think I'm in love with you. I try to pretend I'm just a friend when in all I dream about is you._ Lo itu selalu ada di pikiran gue, berkali-kali gue tepis dengan kenyataan kalo kita ini cuma sahabat, dan gue nggak boleh punya perasaan sama lo. Tapi susah, Lix," ucap Changbin.

"Susah banget setiap liat lo senyum, setiap liat lo ketawa, setiap liat taburan bintang di pipi lo, setiap liat lo lagi nge _jokes_ —susah buat menepis kalo gue nggak boleh punya perasaan sama lo. Dan jujur, tadi itu... _First kiss_ gue. Gue bener-bener mau kasih itu ke orang yang gue sayang, dan lo orangnya."

" _1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, and 7 seas—and I had the privelege of meeting you. I'm so lucky to have you in my life._ "

" _I love you, Felix._ "

Felix mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Changbin, lalu ia memberi kecupan seringan kupu-kupu pada bibir yang lebih tua, " _I will tell you my secret._ "

" _I love you, too, Changbin."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. ♡


End file.
